An integrated circuit (IC) is a group of miniaturized electronic components fabricated on a substrate of semiconductor material, such as silicon. An IC can be microscopic in size. In fact, an IC the size of a dime can have billions of transistors and other types of electronic components.
Electrostatic discharge (ESD) can damage or destroy components of an IC. ESD occurs when an accumulated electric charge is shorted to a lower potential. There are many situations in which an ESD event can arise for an IC, for example, when a charged body touches the IC and when a charged IC touches a grounded element. When the electric charge moves between surfaces, it becomes a current that can damage the IC.